


bordem strikes

by angxlicsmile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Na Jaemin, honestly idk what this is, lapslock, quarantine things, random drabble, they're in college but that kinda has nothing to do with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24527545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlicsmile/pseuds/angxlicsmile
Summary: jaemin was bored. it’d been weeks since the quarantine started, stay at home orders still in place, restlessness settling in his bones.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	bordem strikes

jaemin was bored. it’d been weeks since the quarantine started, stay at home orders still in place, restlessness settling in his bones. letting out a small groan and letting his eyes slide shut, he stretched out on the couch he was currently laid upon, gathering the attention of the only other person in the apartment.

“baby?” the voice calls from the bedroom, footsteps indicating that the person was moving closer. the steps stopped right by the couch, fingers threading through his hair forcing him to open his eyes, the soft smile of his boyfriend being the first thing he laid his eyes upon.

“hi love,” jaemin breathed out, offering a small smile of his own. he glanced down at his boyfriend’s clothes, momentarily confused at his apparel. “oh… it’s grocery day?” he asked quietly, reaching out to take the older’s hand in his own. mark was dressed in something other than their usual pajamas, opting for jeans and a hoody, mask hanging off one ear.

“yeah, we’re running low on produce and meat,” mark reminded his younger boyfriend, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

“be safe, please?” he muttered softly, a pout displayed on his lips. mark chuckled softly, leaning down to press a kiss to the pout, pulling away with much reluctance from jaemin. 

“i’ll be back in an hour. don’t make too much a mess, okay?” the older teased his boyfriend, pulling on his mask and swiping on of the little bottles of hand sanitizer and pocketing it quickly. “text me if you want something not on the list, okay angel? i love you!” mark called as he pulled open the door, jaemin repeating the sentiment as the door shut, lock clicking into place. 

normally, jaemin would insist on tagging along, wanting so bad to help his boyfriend. mark was protective of jaemin, only letting him tag along when he knew the lines would be short, which was rarely ever to be frankly honest. however, jaemin had been technically apart of the cautionary group, having asthma and all. he never let it stop him before, always moving and doing sports, but he’s also still recovering from a cold, and neither of them were sure how strong his immunity currently was. he mostly didn’t resist for mark’s benefit, seeing the fear in the older’s eyes when he began coughing was enough to deter him from putting himself at risk anymore. mark has an infamously strong immune system, getting sick about twice a year, the same time every year. despite that fact, jaemin always hated watching mark walk out that door, forever worried about the older contracting the disease. 

letting out a small sigh, jaemin peeled himself off the couch, heading into the bathroom to freshen up. after he was done washing his face, he pattered back into their shared bedroom, changing into a new hoody and shorts. “well... might as well start cleaning...” he muttered to himself, grabbing his phone and connecting to their speaker, putting his playlist on shuffle as he began to work. 

•••

mark let out a small sigh as he waited for his turn to pay, glancing at the cartful of groceries and snacks, estimating how much of a hit this would take to their bank account. luckily for them, mark’s job allowed his to work from home, letting them have at least some sort of income, and jaemin’s family was lowkey loaded, and always willing to let their beloved child and his boyfriend have some money. originally which mark refused, but jaemin accepted (much to mark’s displeasure), allowing them to by a little more groceries so that they wouldn’t have to come out as often. mark has offered to pay back every penny while jaemin was facetiming with his family, and they had laughed, saying that it was a thanks for making their son so happy (which made said boy blush wildly, the pink in his cheeks making mark’s heart grow ever fonder).

“next!” the cashier’s voice rang out, breaking him from his thoughts. he rushed to load up the belt, methodically placing them down in order of where they’d end up being stored in their kitchen so that they’d get bagged together, a helpful habit he’d picked up from jaemin. soon he was done and paid for, pushing the cart out to his (read: jaemin’s) car, popping the trunk and loading up the groceries, wiping down the outside of each bag with a sanitizing wipe before putting them in, making sure to wipe off his hands as well. as soon as everything was loaded and put away, he got back into the car, driving straight back to their apartment. 

he pulled into their designated parking spot, moving to grab the groceries from the trunk. mark loaded all the groceries into their giant ikea bags, allowing him to bring all the groceries up in one trip. as soon as he was in front of the door, he pushed the key into the lock, barely noting the music until he was hit full force by the sound of it. he quietly placed down the bags, shutting the door just as silently. he took off his mask and hoody, leaving it in the hamper next to the door before letting the music lead him further into their apartment.

jaemin was obviously unaware of mark’s presence, going full out in dancing twice’s what is love, broom laying forgotten on the side. his voice accompanied the dancing, and mark leaned against the wall, watching his boyfreind with fond eyes and an equally fond smile. as he turned, jaemin let out a loud screech, falling to the ground in surprise.

“wh- when did you get here?” he questioned loudly, hand over his heart as he attempted to recover from his shock. mark pushed off the wall, moving to pull jaemin up, holding him in a close hug.

“just a bit ago… i see you’re still good at dancing,” mark joked, pressing a kiss to jaemin’s lips.

“of course, why would i be bad?” he faux-glared, the smile on his face betraying his true emotions. “i’m glad you’re back though…” jaemin added on, his voice soft and barely carrying over the music still playing. 

“wanna help me put the groceries away? i bought your favorite cookies,” mark hummed, pulling away from the younger and heading back towards the front door, lugging the bags to the kitchen.

jaemin took one from mark’s hands, peaking in to see what was inside, pulling it straight towards their pantry. “perfect! you packed the bags like i taught you~” he teased the older male, beginning to systematically put food in, organizing it as he went.

“hey! it’s useful…” mark whined softly, tugging open their fridge and freezer, quickly putting things where they needed to go, the song now switched to sam kim. he hummed as they worked, the couple focused on what they needed to do, finishing within 20 minutes.

as soon as everything was put away, mark went to shower as jaemin finished cleaning, their apartment now pristine and well stocked, music traded for the sound of netflix playing, jaemin situated back on the couch and attempting to pick a movie. mark plopped down next to his boyfriend, tugging him into his arms with a soft hum. 

“hey angel,” he greeted, pressing a kiss to jaemin’s hair, the locks fluffy and a little unkempt. “what are we watching?”

“hmmm aladdin?” jaemin begs slightly, turning his puppy dog eyes on the older. mark was already weak for the younger, but the pout made it nearly impossible to say no, and he found himself nodding before he could even think about it.

with a small squeal of delight, jaemin clicked on the movie, settling back into his boyfriend’s hold. as much as quarantine sucked, being able to sit down and cuddle with his boyfriend, being able to bask in the other’s love and comfort helped to make it all okay.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote this in like two hours as i attempted to avoid my essays!
> 
> if you're going to protest, please be sure to try to protect yourself and social distance and wear masks! link here (https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/) to the carrd to support blm, please take a minute out of your day to sign petitions... simple acts like that are also a help. he sure to share the carrd as well, help to educate your friends and family. be safe everyone!
> 
> <3


End file.
